1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic game controller, more especially to an electronic game controller which can be held by users for controlling special indicators on display pictures for electronic games.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electronic game controller for a game machine is generally held in both hands of a user. The user can press keys on the controller to input signals into the game machine. At present, stick-shaped controllers are designed which can be operated using only one hand.
However, with a single-handed input device it is difficult to meet the input requirements of the many existing different kinds of electronic games. In particular, a game controller providing only one way of being held cannot meet the requirements of playing all kinds of electronic games. For example, for electronic ball games, such as baseball, tennis ball and so on, the game controller should have the shape of a straight stick; for electronic shooting games, the game controller needs to be handgun-shaped, so that users have the feeling of holding a handgun. However, the game controllers described above only provide one way of being held such as a straight stick or a handgun-shaped structure, and therefore can only be used for a limited choice of interactive electronic games and sometimes cannot even make users enjoy the interactive electronic games well.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement.